Los Sellos de la Bestia
by Tigre45
Summary: El secreto de Tigresa esta apunto de salir a la luz, un secreto que solo sabe ella y Oogway. Como se vera afectada, la situación se le está saliendo de las manos. El moustro se hace cada vez más fuerte.
1. De vuelta a casa

**Hola a todos este es mi primer fic, asi que quiero que me den consejos de como mejorar la historia. Por favor, no sean muy duros con las críticas.**

**Bueno aqui comienza el cap.**

De vuelta a casa:

Amanecía en el Valle de la Paz, que pena que nuestros héroes no estuvieran allí. Se encontraban en un bosque discutiendo sobre la ruta. Volvían de Gomgmen.

-Po, ¿seguro que es por aquí?-Pregunto Tigresa con preocupación-.

-Si, ¿por qué no dices?-Dijo Po, mirando el mapa-.

-Porque hace tres días que deberíamos haber llegado-Dijo un poco molesta Tigresa-.

-Además se nos han acabado las provisiones-Dijo Mantis, interviniendo en la conversación-.

-Y encima estamos muy cansados-Agregó Mono-.

-Tranquilos, seguros que llegamos enseguida llegamos- Dijo Po con mucha seguridad-.

-Eso dijiste ayer, antesdeayer y antes de antesdeayer- Dijo Víbora replicando que estaba enroscada en el cuello de Tigresa-.

En ese momento Tigresa le quitó el mapa a Po, observó el mapa y el sol y se dió cuenta del error.

-¿Po sabes que es el norte y el sur?-Pregunto Tigresa sabiendo la respuesta-.

-No, ¿que es eso?-Respondió Po con mucha curiosidad-.

-Bah, da igual- Dijo Tigresa molesta- Bueno, es por ahí- dijo señalando el este-

Caminaron durante un rato y llegaron por fin al Valle de la Paz.

-Por fin llegamos- Dijeron todos al unísono excepto Tigresa porque Víbora la estaba ahogando-

-Vi … bora … tran... tran... quila- Dijo Tigresa difícilmente-

-Ups, lo siento Tigresa-

Así pasó el día: colocaron sus cosas, se lavaron. Hasta que el maestro Shifu los llamo con noticias.

-Alumnos, mis felicitaciones, han salvado toda china-Dijo Shifu orgulloso de sus alumnos pero sobre todo de Po-Por eso tienen dos semanas libres-.

Después de eso se fueron a la cocina y para su sorpresa no había nada.

-¡NOOOOOO!¡Ahora que comeremos!- Dijo Po impactado.-Moriremos de hambre-.

-Claro que no, pero tu quizas si- Dijo Mantis-

-Chicos no exageren- Dijo Tigresa buscando entre los cajones y para su sorpresa se encontró un dumpling- Lo veis-

De repente todos los chicos estaban intentando quitarle el dumpling y... lo consiguieron,

ya que lo intentaron todos a la vez. Esto hizo que Tigresa se cayera se hiciera un pequeño corte

en la mano con un cuchillo.

-¿Tigresa estas bien?-Pregunto Víbora.

-Si estoy bien- Dijo mirándose la mano con un poco de preocupación-

El corte de la mano se había curado en un momento. Esto la alertó.

-Me voy a dormir-Dijo secamente-.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**Espero que os halla gustado, espero vuestros comentarios.**


	2. El despertar de Kyubi

**Hola a todos, gracias por los comentarios, la verdad creía que a nadie le iba a gustar y calro a sido una sorpresa. **

**Bueno este es una especia de mezcla entre Naruto y Kung Fu Panda.**

**BUENO KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECE (más claro que el agua)**

El despertar de Kyubi.

Los dias pasan y Tigresa cada vez esta más nerviosa. Esto lo esta notando un cierto panda.

Tigresa estaba meditando en el Árbol de Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial (que nombre más largo ,¿ no creen?) y derrepente alguien la imterrumpe.

-¿Tigresa podemos hablar?-Decía Po dudoso-.

-¿Que eh?-Reacciono Tigresa estaba a punto de dormirse- Ah si pues claro-.

-Ultimamente estas, como decirlo... nerviosa, si eso nerviosa- Dijo Po-.¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Yo? A mi no pasa nada.-Respondió Tigresa se notaba que mentia-.

-Que pena que no me lo quieras contar- Dijo desilusionado Po- Sera que no somos amigos-Susurró-.

Pero Po no sabía que a Tigresa le dolía mucho más esta situación que a el. Ella odiaba al demonio que había en su interior y miles de veces se había preguntado, ¿por qué ha ella le tenía que pasar esto? Esa noche mientras todos dormían, Tigresa estaba teniendo una pesasilla.

[Sueno de Tigresa] P.O.V de Tigresa.

¿Donde estoi? ¿Que hago aqui? ¿Que es este lugar? Espera esto es una sala de cuatro paredes con una celda espera esta es la sala.

-Por fin te puedo ver la cara- Dijo una sonrisa malévola- Dime Tigresa ¿como se siente al ser el Jinchūriki ( busqué el nombre en internet) de Kyubi?

-¿Y dime como se siente al estar ahí?-Dijo Tigresa en tono de burla-.

-Mal... pero es reconfortante saber que pronto seré libre-Respondió kyubi-

-¿Pero como?- Dijo impactada-

-No recuerdas, te sello esta casi completo y ademas tines los cinco puntos elementales-Dijo regodeandose Kyubi- Y todo gracias a ese tío, casí te mató pero... al final te los puso ( Si alguien no sabe que es los cinco puntos elementales es un especia de conjuro que hace que el chakar del Jinchūriki y el del la bestia se unan).

[Fuera del sueño] P.O.V Normal.

Tigresa se despierta de golpe con una repiración agitada. Se sienta en la cama hasta tranquilizarse.

Pero mientras Po estaba despierto en su habitación jugando con sus figuritas de acción. Tigresa se levanta y seva al Arbol de Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial y Po siguiendola. Ella se sienta y mira la luna que estaba llena esa noche y suspira.

-¿Sigues sin querer contarmelo?-Pregunto Po que estaba detras del Arbol-.

-¡¿Po?!- Dijo tigresa- ¿Que haces aquí?-.

-Eso debería decirtelo yo, ¿no crees?-Dijo Po-.

-No me pasa nada, Po-Dijo Tigresa- Tranquilo puedes irte-.

Vibora tambien se había despertado y se unio a la conversación.

-Tigresa somos tus amigos puedes decirnoslo-Dijo Víbora-.

-Que no pasa nada-Repitió enojada-.

-¿Y entonces como es que no estas durmiendo?-Dijo Po-

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Espero que os halla gustado, ¿que escusa le dira Tigresa a Viora y Po?No se sabra hasta el proximo capítulo. Adios**


	3. Bromas de agua para Tigresa

_**Hola a todos a partir de ahora intentaré hacer los episodios más largos de unas 700-800 palabras. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA.**_

_**Kung fu panda no me pertenece.**_

_**| Las bromas de agua para Tigresa |**_

-¿Y entonces cómo es que no estás durmiendo?-Dijo Po-

Tigresa estaba con Víbora y Po en el Árbol de Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial de noche, haciéndole preguntas que la ponían en un grave apuro. Su mente estaba dividida entre contarles la verdad y liberarse de la carga que llevaba hace años y perder a sus amigos o mentir arriesgandose a ser descubierta y hacerles daño. Al final decidió mentir con una pésima excusa.

-Pues...-Dio mirando hacia su alrededor y vio un durazno- … tenía hambre y por eso vine.

Víbora y Po no sabían si creerla o no, aunque la excusa que le había dado tenía un poco de lógica. Se miraron entre ellos como si se comunicaran por telepatía.

-¿Como es que no los estás comiendo?- Dijo Po-

Tigresa fue rápida en reaccionar.

-Porque me habéis interrumpido.- Dijo Tigresa-

-¿Segura?-Dijeron Po y Víbora al unísono-

-Tan segura de como me llamo Tigresa.-Dijo ella- Chicos estoy bien de verdad, no hace falta que os preocupéis por mí.

En ese instante Po se fue molesto para su habitación. Dejando solas a Tigresa y Víbora.

-Tigresa. ¿Po y tu son novios?- Pregunto Víbora, Tigresa ante la pregunta se había quedado en shock y no podía hablar asique negó con la cabeza.-Pues parecen una pareja, son muy lindos y Po se preocupa por ti tienes muchas suerte.-Al final de la oración Víbora le había guiñado un ojo- .

Víbora observó a Tigresa se había quedado pálida y se tomó eso como un ''no confundido''.

-Buenas noches, Tigresa.-Se despidió Víbora con un bostezo-.

Tigresa comió unos cuantos duraznos y se fue a la cama.

_**Ya por la mañana... (P.O.V de Tigresa)**_

Que bien se está entre las sábanas, tan tranquila sin nadie que te moleste se está de maravilla la luz de la mañana entrando por la ventana y lo mejor es que aún faltan dos horas para que suene el gong, pero... mi plan de despertarme tranquilamente se va al traste al oir una grulla pidiendo socorro.

¡Socorro fuego!-Dijo Grulla-¡Fuego!¡Fuego!¡Fuego!

Me coloco rápidamente la camisa y abro la puerta de golpe y para mi sorpresa Mono me tira un cubo de agua a la cara conclusión: todo era una broma me giro y veo a Grulla y a Mantis partiendose de risa. Los empiezo a perseguir.

-¡Cacho imbéciles venir aquí que os mato!- Grito-

-¡Hay Tigresa no nos mates-Se les cambió rápidamente la cara-

Me doy cuenta rápidamente de que cada uno se va por una dirección, no los podré alcanzar a todos a la vez bueno tendre que usar mi arma secreta JAJAJAJA no se lo esperaran.

-Multiplicación oculta de cuerpo-

Aparecen dos más de mí.

-Bien que cada una vaya a por uno y le de una paliza- Les ordené a mis otras yo-Y después lo traemos aquí para amarrarlos al árbol más alto-

Mi plan estaba funcionando.

**(**_**P.O.V normal)**_

El plan de Tigresa funcionó a Mono, Mantis y a Grulla se les quedó un trauma. Estaban todos en la misma sala con Víbora y Po sorprendidos de cómo estaban sus amigos.

-Ha...ha...bia...bia tres...tres Tigresas-Dijo Mono tiritando de miedo-.

-¿¡Como!?- Dijo Po-

-Uh... creo que le he dado demasiado fuerte-Dijo Tigresa-.

-Seguramente- Dijo Víbora observando a Grulla- Grulla ¿te encuentras bien?-.

Grulla no respondió estaba pálido como Mantis, ellos no habían salido del shock. Entonces el Maestro Shifu vino y se llevó una sorpresa.

-¿¡Pero qué ha pasado aquí!?-Dijo Shifu-Parece que le han hecho un conjuro o algo por el estilo-.

-Me hicieron una broma-Dijo Tigresa- Y pagaron las consecuencias-

-Ha...ha...bia...bia tres...tres Tigresas-Volvió a decir Mono tiritando de miedo-.

Entonces el Maestro Shifu se acordó de algo.

-¿Po me acompañas?-Pregunto Shifu-.

-Pues claro maestro-

_**Ya fuera de la sala (habitación M. Shifu)**_

Estaban los dos sentados en el suelo meditando.

-¿Po sabes como nos conocimos Tigresa y yo?-Pregunto Shifu-

-Pues claro soy su mayor admirador-Respondió Po-

-No Po yo digo la verdadera historia-Dijo Shifu-

-¿Cual?-

_Flashback._

-Fui al orfanato de bao hu porque una niña tenía problemas de autocontrol que antes no tenía (esto más adelante será importante ya vereis) y claro eso preocupaba a todo el mundo ya que ella quería salir de su habitación. Entre a su habitación y mi error fué que no había cerrado la puerta del todo y ella se dió cuenta.

-Tigresa soy Shifu y estoy...-

-Asustado-

-¡No!-

-Deberías estarlo soy Tigresa el monstruo... el monstruo que nadie quiere-

-No eres un monstruo solo eres una niña-

Tigresa me miró por fin era un paso para entrenarla me estaba ganando su confianza o eso creía.

-¿Juegas?-le dije mostrando una fichas de dominó-

Entonces ella cogió una y se rompió.

-Tienes que aprender a controlar tu fuerza-

Creía que me estaba ganando su confianza pero... me dió esquinazo y se fue por la puerta me di cuenta de mi error por creer haber ganado su confianza y fui tras ella. No me di cuenta de que era muy rápida y ya se encontraba fuera del orfanato entonces empecé a correr cuando salí de allí la vi entrar en un bosque cercano y empecé a perseguirla. Ya dentro del bosque ví que se dirigía a una cueva, cuando entre vi una pintura en la que aparecía ella un león blanco con un mechón pelirrojo y un lobo rubio todos ellos eran raros de encontrar ella ya había salido de la cueva. Solo había cogido una bolsa. Cuando salí me di cuenta que nos habíamos alejado demasiado y se hacía de noche y para colmo la había perdido. Estuve caminando durante horas, hasta que ví un fuego a lo lejos me acerqué y vi que era Tigresa estaba apunto de dormirse y vi algo raro en ella tenía un corte en la mano que se estaba recuperando rápidamente. Fui para ella y me di cuenta que estaba dormida, entonces me senté a su lado. Y se dió cuenta. Salto separándose de mí y me amenazó mostrándome los dientes, inmediatamente dejó de hacerlo al ver que era yo.

-Deja de escapar, ¿adonde quieres pretendes ir tu sola?- Le grite-Todo el mundo estará preocupado.

-¡Mentira, mentira y mentira!-Me gritó ella-

-¿Como?-

-Ellos son los monstruos, me miran con desprecio como si me odiaran por sólo estar viva-

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, hasta que tome la palabra.

-Te entiendo ¿pero a dónde pretendes ir tu sola?-Pregunte.

**Paramos flashback. Mientras en el durazno.**

Tigresa estaba dormida, mientras otra broma estaba a punto de comenzar.

-¿Mono seguro que debajo del durazno hay un río?-Pregunto Grulla-

-Que si, ademas esta es nuestra oportunidad-Dijo Mono-Tigresa esta durmiendo en una rama muy alejada-

-A ver, recordemos el plan-Dijo mantis-Mono se situa en la rama empuja a Tigresa y nosotros para evitar que caiga Mono, le sujetamos de la cola.

Asi empezo el plan de estos tres solo falló algo, no sugetaron la cola de Mono.

-Mantis avisa a todos, yo mientras ntento ayudarlos.- Dijo Grulla.

Tigresa estaba sumergida en el río y seguia dormida, mientras Mono seguá luchando contra la corriente pero falló y se dió un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Pero que ha pasado?-Dijo Víbora-¿Y Tigresa?¿Y mono?.

No obtuvo respuestas solo miradas hacia el río.

-Imbeciles esta vez os habeis pasado-Dijo Víbora-No os dais cuenta que los gatos no sabes nadar.

En el río Tigresa se desperto de golpe, sacó la cabeza del agua y vió a mono insconciente llendo hacía una catarata. Nado hacia el pero hiba muy lenta (Tigresa:''tengo que hacer algo¿pero qué?.Asi eso servira'') Tigresa concentro la energía en las plantas de los pies y empezá correr sobre el agua cogío a Mono por la cola y lo llevó la orilla. Se quedó allí recuperando el aliento y vinieron sus amigos.

-¿Pero como eres un felino?-Dijo Víbora.

-Pero soy un tigre y los tigres somos bueno nadadores-Dijo Tigresa-Bueno yo, me voy a entrenar.

_**Fin del capitulo**_

**Hola a todos espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, comenten los errores y las virtudes. Espero que el capítulo se ha suficientemente largo. Seguirmos con el flashback el proximo capitulo.**


	4. Recuerdos rotos

**Hola****a****todos****, ****hoy****primero****quiero****responder****a****reviews****:**

**Natigresa**

**buen****cap**

**shifu****también****sabe****el****secreto****de****Tigresa****?**

**Ya****quiero****saber****qué****más****sucedió****en****el****recuerdo****...**

**Porq****cuando****Tigresa****escapó****fue****a****la****cueva****?**

**Primero****Shifu****no****sabe****el****secreto****de****Tigresa****. ****Y****segundo****fue****a****la****cueva****para****coger****una****bolsa****, ¿****que****había****en****la****bolsa****?, ****eso****lo****contaré****en****este****capítulo****.**

**Ya****se****no****había****muchos****comentarios****pero****me****hacía****mucha****ilusión****de****que****alguien****me****preguntara****algo****.**

**Bueno****aquí****el****capítulo****, ****que****lo****disfruten****.**

**Recuerdos****rotos****.**

**(****En****el****río****)**

-Pero soy un tigre y los tigres somos bueno nadadores-Dijo Tigresa-Bueno yo, me voy a entrenar.

Tigresa se encontraba muy mal, estaba muy cansada y tenía una respiración pesada. Comenzó a caminar pero en el primer paso se desmayó.

-¡Grulla,Mantis!-Grito Víbora captando su atención-Ayudadme.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado?-Dijo Grulla-.

-Lo que ha ocurrido es que os habéis pasado con vuestras bromas-Dijo Víbora muy preocupada- Rápido hay que llevarla al palacio.

En ese momento Mono se despertó con una cara de buenos días pero cambió al ver a Tigresa inconsciente.

-No te quedes ahí y ayuda-Dijo Mantis-Mono, rápido.

La llevaron al palacio, no pesaba mucho pero las escaleras eran muy largas.

-¡Maestro Shifu!-Dijeron Mono, Mantis, Grulla y Víbora al unísono-¡Ven!

El Maestro Shifu y Po dejaron su charla y se fueron rápido.

-¿A ver que es tan importante para...?-Dijo Shifu que fue cortado-¡Tigresa despierta!-Decía con preocupación-¿¡Pero que ha pasado!?.

-Me salvó la vida-Dijo Mono con un tono de culpabilidad-Lo... lo siento mucho.

-¿Por?-Preguntó Shifu-

-Porque fue una broma que se nos salió de las manos-Dijo Grulla-Lo sentimos.

Po al oír eso se enfadó.

¡Como que fue una broma!-Grito Po-¡¿Nunca sabeis cuando parar verdad?!

Tenía tanta ira que cogió a Mono por el cuello.

-Po tranquilo-Dijo Víbora-

-¡No, no estoy tranquilo!-Dijo Po- ¡Estos idiotas se han pasado, ni se porque Tigresa los ha salvado!

-Porque Tigresa tiene un corazón de oro-Dijo Shifu-.

Eso calmó a Po haciendo que soltara el cuello de Mono.

-Llevarla a su cuarto,Víbora vigila a Tigresa por si despierta-Dijo Shifu-Y tu Po ven conmigo.

**(****En****la****habitación****de****Shifu****)**

-Bueno Po lo que te iba diciendo-Dijo Shifu-

**Flashback**

-Te entiendo ¿pero a dónde pretendes ir tu sola?-Pregunté.

-Voy a buscar a unos amigos y a entrenarme por el camino-Dijo ella, se notaba que ya estaba más tranquila porque tenía una sonrisa dibujada en la cara-.

-¿Entrenar?-Pregunte-.

-Si mira-Empezó a sacar rollos de la bolsa que llevaba-Este es para trepar sin esfuerzo...-

Siguió con una lista larga mientras yo rebuscaba entre los rollos hasta que encontré uno que tenía escrito "Rasengan", lo abrí, no tenía nada escrito.

-¿ Y este?-Pregunte-

-Eso lo estoy creando-Dijo ella-¿Y tu que llevas en tu bolsa?

-Ahhh... solo lleva comida-Dije mientras abría la bolsa se me cayó una foto(retrato en esa época)-

-¿Quien es este?¿Es un guerrero?¿Por qué tiene tantos lunares?-Me preguntó-

-¿Este?-Dije-Es mi hijo Tai Lung, es un leopardo de las nieves y se va a convertir en el Guerrero del Dragón.

-¿Y eso existe?-Dijo Tigresa-Pues que sueño tan tonto.

-¡Ehh!-Dije-Y además, ¿tú qué sueño tienes?.

-¿Yo?-Dijo Tigresa- Yo quiero ser el Hokage, es decir, el responsable de la villa.

-¿Para?-Pregunté-

-Para que la gente empiece a respetarme y me vea como alguien muy importante-Dijo Tigresa-Y creo que ahora la villa se está sumando en el caos y nadie hace nada para evitarlo, es cierto que hay guerreros como tú pero eso no basta. La gente no se ayuda, cada vez hay más pobreza y más gente cae en la maldad. Y por eso alguien tiene que dar ejemplo, para, que los guié.

Estaba impresionado para ser una niñita de cinco años estaba muy bien concienciada de lo que pasaba. En ese momento me dí cuenta de que ya se había hecho de día y que era el momento de regresar.

-Tigresa esta muy bien lo que has dicho.-Dije-Pero ¿no crees que sería hora de volver?- Pregunte.

-¡No!-Me gritó-No pienso volver nunca. Tengo que encontrar a mi familia.

-¿Tu familia?-Dije sorprendido-

-Si mis hermanos, tengo que encontrarlos-Dijo ella-No se si estaran bien.

-¿Y por qué no estás con ellos?-Pregunté-

-Por un descuido-Dijo ella-

-¿Qué descuido?-Pregunte-

Tigresa no respondió, solo empezó a llorar se veía que era un recuerdo muy secó las lagrimas.

-Me voy de este pueblo de mala muerte-Dijo Tigresa-

-¿Adonde vas?-Pregunté-

-Adonde me lleve el viento-Dijo subiéndose a un árbol-Adios panda rojo.

-Shifu-Dije -

-¿Qué?-Dijo ella-

-Me llamo Shifu-Dije-

-Ah es verdad-Dijo ella-No me había acordado, adios.

Se fue, la verdad me había caído bien. Pero sabía que sola corría peligro, así que decidí seguirla. Pasaron dos días, se encontraba en un árbol durmiendo. Pero noté que alguien nos seguía, con mi oído detecte su posición y ataque. Era Junjie en otro de sus intentos de acabar conmigo. Intercambiamos golpe un rato.

-¿Qué haces aquí Junjie?-Dije-

-No te has enterado ahora las pieles de tigre tienen un precio muy alto en el mercado y de paso acabar contigo-Dijo Junjie-Mató dos patos de un tiro.

Pero Junjie luchaba sucio, había colocado una trampa en la que yo caí. Iba a acabar conmigo pero de repente salió Tigresa a pelear.

-Tigresa ¿que haces?-Dije-Huye rápido.

Pero Tigresa no me hizo caso se puso en pose de batalla. Empezó a correr hacia él, pero lo que no se esperaba es que Tigresa había colocado dos trampas a los lados y en una de ellas cayó Junjie,

-¿Tu eres un maestro de kung fu?-Dijo ella con una mirada sanguinaria -Pues pareces un payaso.

-Como te atreves a decirme eso niña-Dijo Junjie-

-Quien está atrapado-Dijo Tigresa poniendo las garras en su cuello-

Junjie tragó saliva

-¿Por qué me has ayudado?-Dije-

-Porque eres parte de mi familia-y la familia se ayuda.-Dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa-

-¿Como?-Dije-

-Me has seguido durante dos días procurando de que estuviera bien y lo has hecho sin que nadie te lo pidiera-Dijo Tigresa-

No sabía como responder estaba impresionado. De repente el Maestro Oogway apareció detrás de Tigresa le tocó la espalda, ella gritó y se dió la vuelta para ver quien era.

-Hay que susto me has dado señor-Dijo Tigresa-

-¡Maestro Oogway!-Dijimos al unísono Junjie y yo-

-¿Qué hace aquí Maestro?-Dije-

-He venido a por tí y veo que has hecho amigos-Dijo Oogway mirando a Tigresa-Pequeña he visto tu pelea y me impresionas quisiera que vinieras al Palacio de Jade como estudiante.¿Qué me dices?

-Sí-Dijo Tigresa-

**Fin****del****Flashback****.**

Po estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

**FIN****DEL****CAPÍTULO**

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, espero comentarios y muchas gracias por leer mi historia.


End file.
